A cry for help
by hidden manna
Summary: A teen that's in serious trouble comes to earth to leave the lifestyle she was leading and to get away from a detective who's after her for the wrong reasons. Will the Z fighters be able to help this trouble teen before it's to late?
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! It's Hidden Manna and I'm back after two years. Anyway, I'm revising, A cry for help and maybe all of my other stories on fanfic but if not, I will be making some serious grammar corrections and probably changing some things in those stories. The people and there ages in this story are Trunks 15, Goten 15, Marron 14, Nortoria 15, Wong 16, Mastic 15, Mikon 25, the hit girls Tasha and Kendra 16, Gohan 26, Videl 26 and all the other adults in this story are ancient. I don't own DBZ or any of there stuff nor do I want to own any of it. Enjoy the story.

A cry for help

on the planet earth lived the Z fighters who have protected the planet from all evil invaders that wanted to destroy or take over the planet. Once again the earth is about to be invaded. The story takes place in space where Princess Nortoria was fleeing from Detective Zaleus who were both from the Planet Nebula.

"Nortoria! Why don't you give up?" Said Zaleus, in his mini Jet Cruiser talking to her on a holographic screen. "You are not going to win."  
"You fool! I'm Nortoria, Princess of Nebula!" She said angrily in her space cruiser. "Do you think I will surrender to the likes of you? Take this!" She shoots a laser beam at him and missed, and at the same time, he shoots back at her with his heat seeking laser ball canon and it hits her cruiser but nothing happens.  
"What!" Said Zaleus, in anger. "That hit should have shut you down!"  
"Looks like you're weapon is a dud." Said Nortoria, smirking. "But my weapon isn't." She shoots at him again but this time with her freeze ray blast but Zaleus puts up his shield and the blast bounces off his jet cruiser and hits her cruiser freezing it. Then Zaleus stop in front of her cruiser.  
"Princess Nortoria, your cruiser is immobilized. You have no choice but to surrender." said Zaleus, snickering, "I can't wait to see your parents faces when I drag you into their chambers in laser chains."  
"I'm going to see to it that my parents find out what you've been doing and what you have planned!"  
"Oh really?" Said Zaleus. "With your reputation as a bad girl vs. my reputation as a good guy? Who do you think they will believe my dear?" He looks at her with a devilish grin. "Unless, you give me what I want and we can end this right now,"  
"I've told you already that I'm not marrying your old relic behind!" she said wrinkling up her face in disgust.  
"It doesn't matter; you really have no choice. Just think, me a prince, then king and after that, a widower."  
"That will never happen!" she said, with a snarl.  
"Enough talk princess!" Said Zaleus, "It's time to go tell the king and queen about our wedding.  
"Never!" Shouted Nortoria, as she touch vortex on the holographic screen. She instantly was pulled through the vortex. She set her coordinates for earth. Suddenly like lightning she entered earth. Nortoria was amazed at how beautiful earth is and how it looks similar to her home planet Nebula. Nortoria's cruiser was functional again, so She landed it in a secluded place in the mountains. She got out and pressed the button on her wrist brace that turned her space cruiser into a small chip that she had created and slid it in her chip compartment on her wrist brace.  
"Wow! It is even more beautiful than what was told to me." She said walking and looking around. "I wonder if…" An earth-shaking explosion took place and she fell to the ground. "What was that?" She said getting up and takes off running "The powers are strong that I'm sensing from this direction." When she got there, she notice three of the most gorgeous guys with blond hair fighting in the sky.  
"You can't win Gohan!" Said Trunks kneeing Gohan in the face. "You're out match!"

"Yeah brother." Said Goten quickly kicking him hard in his back. "We are faster and younger than you! It's time for you to give up!"   
"I can't believe what I am hearing!" Said Gohan, "you two sound like your still in diapers! All right, no more fooling around!"  
Then he instantly disappears and reappears in front of Goten. He socks him real hard in his stomach, kicks him in his back then punches him in the face. "Ma-se-ko-ha!" After Gohan did that blast, it knocks gotten towards the ground and he goes through two huge rocks. Gohan disappears and instantly reappears above Trunks and grabs a hold of his hair and starts slapping him hard in the face repeatedly, then starts beating him up at rapid speed. Gohan knocks Trunks towards the ground and he hits it making a huge hole. Gohan lands in the huge hole and snatches him up by the neck.  
"What did you say about me being out match Trunks?" he said, smirking at him. Gohan throws trunks real fast towards Goten who he sense coming there way. Goten was walking towards the hole when trunks slams into him and they both crash on the ground, skidding a few feet and stop. Gohan lands next to them.  
"Oh how cute." said Gohan, smirking noticing Trunks in Gotens arms. "This reminds me so much of when they were seven and eight years old." Gohan takes out his camera and takes their picture. "I can't wait to show this to Videl, Bulma, mom and dad. I'm sure they are going to laugh when they see it. Anyway, let me give these two a sensu bean so we can go." Gohan gives the boys their sensu beans and senses a strong power behind him in the forest. He runs over to investigate and stops where he felt it coming from. "Come out!" Said Gohan, in a fighting position by a huge bush. "I Know your there!" Then three raccoons came from behind the bush.  
"I need to train more my senses are dull. Sorry about that Mr. Mrs. Raccoon and Chippie. I thought you were someone else." When Gohan turned around he notice a teen girl walking her dog. Which was Nortoria in disguise because she didn't want anyone to know her true identity for now.  
"Hi there." Said Gohan, "Can you please tell me if you have seen anyone walking around here?"

"No, just my dog and me. Tell me your name and what they look like and I'll let them know that you're looking for them."  
"That's okay, but my name is…"

"Gohan!" Said Goten, interrupting him. "Did you..." He became speechless after notices Nortoria standing across from Gohan and walks over to her. "Whoa? Who do we have here? I need to come to the forest more often."

"You don't see many girls walking their dogs up here." Said Trunks, smirking, after landing next to her. "So what are you doing for the rest of the day?"  
Pushing them out of the way. "Ignore them, I'm Gohan, I was just curious about something. What is your name?"

"I'm Tessa, I was just up here walking my dog."  
"Do you always walk your dog in secluded areas Tessa?" Ask Goten, smiling from ear to ear. "Maybe we can walk our dogs together some time."  
"What dog!" Said Trunks. "Your mommy won't let you have one! I drive a top of the line jet car and it can take you wherever you want to go, like to the movies."

Gohan sighs. "Lets go boys, bye Tessa." he ascends into the sky along with Trunks and Goten. She watches them fly away.  
"Wow, they can fly, they are strong, they can change there hair color and are extremely gorgeous especially Gohan. What a package deal, I wonder would those guys be able to help me? Well, they haven't seen the last of me."

Back on planet Nebula in the palace, Zaleus was presenting himself to the king and queen. "King and Queen Arnarsis." Said Zaleus, bowing. "I am sorry to report that the princess has escaped my grasp. I will fully understand if you have me fired."  
"Nonsense Zaleus." Said the king, "We know how cunning our daughter can be."  
"We are sorry what she's put you through to keep her out of trouble." Said the queen. "We know that you are a busy man detective."  
"Thank you your majesties. I feel truly honored by your words and it's my pleasure to serve you. I will see to it that she is brought back to Nebula." Then before the queen and kings very eyes, two of Zaleus hit girls appeared pretending to be bounty hunters.  
"Your majesties, I would like to introduce to you, Kendra and Tasha. They are professional bounty hunters and are going to help me find your daughter"

Bowing to the king and queen. "It's our pleasure to serve you your majesties," said the girls in unison.  
"From what the computer showed me earlier, said Zaleus, causing a holographic screen of earth to appear by pressing on his wrist brace. "Princess Nortoria is on planet earth. You shouldn't have a problem finding her, since she's digitally bug. Do not interfere in human affairs and destroy those who interfere with you capturing the princess. I want her brought back alive. You have your orders, now go."  
"Yes sir!" they both said. Kendra opened up a vortex and they went through it.

At Gokus house, "I can't believe you did this to us Gohan!" Said Trunks, frowning at him. "Showing those pictures is embarrassing!"

"Just wait till I show them to your mother." said Gohan, holding up the picture smiling from ear to ear.  
"Did this girl say where she was from?" Ask Goku, eating his food.

"No Dad, she was to busy talking to Gohan." Said Goten, frowning at him.

"Yeah," said Trunks. "She seem like she was interested in him."  
"Oh really?" Said Videl, getting in Gohans face. "What did she have to say to you Gohan?"

"Nothing Videl!" Said Gohan, jerking nervously and waving his hands. "I was just asking her if she seen anyone walking around in the forest! I sense an unusual strong power that's all Videl!"  
"Maybe she was the one you sense Gohan." Said Chi Chi, turning around.  
"Mom, I don't know if it was her or not." said Gohan, "all I know is, I turned around and there she was."  
"How weird for her to be walking a dog, in a dangerous secluded forest by herself. Anyway, we better get going Gohan." Said Videl.  
"Yeah." Said Gohan, getting up to leave. "I'll see you later mom, dad, Goten and Trunks."  
"Goten Lets go to my house." Said Trunks, "we can play battle extreme in the virtual world."

"Mom! I'm going to Trunks house!" Said Goten, "See you later!" They fly off. "Trunks, Do you think we will see that girl again?"  
"I don't know but she was a hottie Goten."  
"What about Marron?"  
"She's hot looking to."  
"No Trunks, are you and Marron still broke up?"  
"Yeah Goten, why?"  
"She was over your house this morning and last night."  
"Goten, you know Marron has always been my friend since we were kids. We are not going to stop being friends, because we are not going out anymore." Then Trunks notice Tessa by a car with her dog.  
"Goten look, it's Tessa by that car!"  
"Maybe she needs our help!" Said Goten, "lets go!"

At Capsule Corp, "woman!" Shouted Vegeta, "my pants need ironing and I can't find that stupid iron!"  
"Vegeta, if you look where you put it at the last time, you will find it! I can't believe this man. I'm sorry Shauna; you said my online meeting today with Commerce cancelled? Okay, thanks for letting me know bye." She hangs up the phone  
"If you're done talking on that blasted phone!" said Vegeta, throwing his pants at Bulma. "My pants need to be iron!" Bulma snatches up his pants off the floor, storms over to the door, opens it and throws them out.  
"What in Farmington Hills did you do that for woman!" Yelled Vegeta,  
"That's how I feel about those pants Vegeta! Now, I'll fix dinner!"

One of the gardeners picks up Vegeta's pants off the lawn. "Vegeta must have tic off Bulma again about the iron."

"Those pants wont get ironing seeing what's now on them." said the second gardener putting back on his mask because of the disgusting odor.

In a secluded area in the mountains, piccolo and Tien were sparring. "Ma-se-ko-haaaaa!" Yelled Piccolo. Tien avoids it. They both charged at each other and started fighting fiercely. The two bounty hunters appear out of no were but in disguise. Then Piccolo and Tien sense them and stop fighting.  
"Looks like we have visitors." Said Tien, looking at them.

"Strong visitors." Said Piccolo, looking at them.  
"We are looking for a girl." Said Kendra.  
"Have you seen her?" Ask Tasha, showing them Nortoria's picture. "Her name is Nortoria. She is the Princess of Nebula."  
"No, who are you?" ask Piccolo.

The girls started to walk away. "If you see her, tell her that Kendra and Tasha are looking for her. She will know who we are." Said Tasha, as both the girls slowly disappeared.

This is very interesting. It seems like something big is about to happen. Check out Chap 2 and find out what happens next.


	2. A cry for help CH 2

Here is Chap 2. Happy reading!

I own nothing of DragonballZ nor do I ever want to.

A cry for help

"Tessa, are you okay?" Ask Trunks, landing on the ground next to her along with Goten.  
"Hi guys, thanks for coming to my rescue." Said Tessa, smiling. "I didn't want to leave my car stranded here."  
"What's wrong with your car?" Ask Goten,  
"My computer chip is burnt out, and I forgot to bring my extra spare with me." Lied Tessa. "I usually keep it in my compartment on my wrist brace. I was going to walk home and get my spare chip. I don't live to far from here."  
"We're practically neighbors, I just live a mile away. We can fly to my house."  
"Fly to your house?" Said Tessa, taking out her teleportation device. "I don't think so."  
"Where do you live, so we can get there in a flash?" Ask Tessa, taking out her teleportation device.  
"Wow Trunks, look what she has?"

"Can I see how this works?" Ask Trunks.  
"Sure, go right ahead." Said Tessa, handing it to him. Then Trunks figured out how it works and they disappeared and reappeared next to his mother who was working on something in her lab.  
"Ahhhh!" Screamed Bulma, jumping up from her spot, "What happen to knocking on the door? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"This device rocks Trunks!" Said Goten.  
"This is awesome Tessa, did you create this device?" Ask Trunks.  
"I sure did." Said Tessa. "That is one of the many things I have created."  
"Is this what brought you all here so fast?" Ask Bulma, taking the device out of Trunks hand and looking it over. "Wow! I have never seen nothing like this. Can I take a deeper look at this?"  
"Yes of course." Said Tessa. "It took me awhile to create it."  
"Trunks! Didn't I teach you some manners? I'm Bulma, since my son obviously wasn't thinking about introducing me."  
"I'm Tessa, I just moved here today and I went up in the mountains earlier walking my dog. I just love the mountains here; they are so beautiful. That's when I ran into these two and that gorgeous guy Gohan who I would like to see again."  
"Sorry dear." Said Bulma. "He is married but you have Goten and Trunks who are available plus many other guys in this city. Just to think about it, where do you live?"

Tessa was so happy about being on earth that she had completely forgot to learn about the city. So immediately she saw the word WestPoint in a painting on the wall.  
"I live in WestPoint."  
"WestPoint!" they shouted.  
"That's five hours from here." Said Goten.  
"You said you didn't live far from here," said Trunks.  
"I'm sorry; did I say WestPoint? I meant Western Ville, yeah, Western Ville." Said Tessa feeling stupid.  
"You mean Westville gated community." Said Trunks, snickering. "Once you learn your way around here, you'll be fine."  
"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say." Said Tessa, feeling relieved after knowing she hadn't been found out.  
"You live in a real nice area Tessa, I know some people who stay over there." said Bulma.  
"You also don't live to far from my sister in-laws dad." Said Goten.

"No Goten, Videls father lives a lot farther from Tessa." Said Bulma.  
"Mom, Tessa's computer chip burnt out in her car and she forgot to bring an extra one. Can you please put another one in for her?" Ask trunks,  
"Sure, why not." Said Bulma.  
"Tessa, if you are not in a hurry, do you want to go with us in the virtual world to play some extreme sports?" Ask Trunks.  
"You have to wait for me anyway to put the chip in your car and to look over your device. That will take some time to do." Said Bulma, starting to analyze Tessa's teleportation device. "If you don't mind waiting that long."  
"No, I don't mind." Said Tessa, smiling. "First I need to teleport my car here." she pressed car on her wrist brace and it appeared in the lab.  
"Wow, this is great!" Said Trunks, getting excited. "That is another neat device. You didn't even have to leave here to get your car. Let's jet over to the virtual world for some extreme sports."  
"Yeah, lets go." Said Goten.

On the planet Nebula in detective Zaleus home, he was on the viewer talking to Nortorias ex boyfriend Mikon who soon will be coming out of jail not because of good behavior but because Zaleus went in the system and made some changes on his criminal record.  
"So she escapes you huh?" Said Mikon, laughing. "Nortoria has that fiery spirit, you'll never catch her. That's what I loved so much about her. To bad our relationship had to end, I really miss her."  
"Yeah right!" said Zaleus. "You miss her like you miss not being a drug lord." Then Wong who was Nortorias best friend walks in to ask the detective about Nortoria but instead he ends up over hearing the conversation. "This is Zaleus you're talking to, not one of your dealers. Mikon, you know what I told you."

"And you know what I told you." Said Mikon, smirking. "Is the money in my private account detective? Because if it isn't, you are going to wish that you never heard of the name Mikon. I didn't need your help to get me out of this place. Just remember this while your thinking that I am under your control."  
"Oh I will, just remember whom you are dealing with and how you got in prison." Said Zaleus, "I don't care how much power and control you have, which didn't help you anyway. Look Mikon, that crown will be mine and I am not waiting for the king to die to get it! You got that?"  
"Sure Zaleus, he's as good as dead."  
"No." said Wong, softly to himself.  
"Tasha and Kendra." continued Zaleus. "Are on earth to bring the princess back but before she comes back, I am going to talk to the king and tell him I love his daughter and I want to marry her."  
"I still can't believe you think you can pull this off." Said Mikon, snickering. "You're almost forty years old, she's fifteen. I won't have to kill the king, he'll die from laughter." Then Wong teleports out of the room.  
"You're lucky the king doesn't know that a twenty five year old, drug over lord was dating his daughter. You would have been dead for sure knowing how the king feels about criminals dating the princess."

"Well at least I wouldn't have been your age if he had of found out." Said Mikon, with a smirk.

After Wong arrived home, he got into his jet cruiser. he contacts his friend Mastic who's a pure genius when it comes to technical stuff.  
"Hey Mastic, we have an emergency man."  
"Emergency! Dude, what's up?" Ask Mastic.  
"Detective Zaleus is going to make Nortoria marry him and take the king's throne!"  
"You can't be serious!" said Mastic.  
"It gets worse man, he's going to have Mikon released from prison and have him kill the king."  
"Where did you hear this? I mean this is some deep stuff you're saying here Wong. Detective Zaleus is a well know figure all over and is considered a good man among the people."  
"Mastic, you know that Detective Zaleus is a fake and he's been physically attracted to Nortoria for a year now. He's gone to far and its time to expose him. I'm on my way to earth to save Nortoria from Tasha and Kendra."  
"Are you nuts!" Yelled Mastic. "This is Tasha and Kendra, they are the deadly duo, and you can't beat them! And how are you going to expose Zaleus?" Many people have been trying to expose him for years and it either was thrown out of court or never reached court. Besides, you have a criminal record Wong that is longer than my arm and it keeps getting longer. The Intergalactic Police is not going to believe you over Zaleus."  
"I know that Mastic! That is why I am going to earth and get the proof I need to stop Zaleus."  
"Nortoria has a criminal record longer than yours that continues to get longer also. I don't see how you're going to pull this off man." said Mastic. "And from what I heard every since the king and queen hired Zaleus three years ago for Nortoria's rebellious behavior, he's become even more popular."  
"Mastic, I don't care how more popular Zaleus has become. I am going to take him down! And, as far as Tasha and Kendra are concern, they may be the strongest opponents I have ever come against but that's okay, I need the challenge. Mastic, I have been doing wrong for a long time and I want to change."  
"So do I." Said Mastic. "I assume you want me to make a clone of you?"  
"Yeah man and this time, don't make him cutesy. The last clone you created of me was really freaky."  
"I was just adding a little twist to your personality." Said Mastic, smiling.  
"That wasn't a twist, it was a twister." Said Wong. "Anyway, I'm about to go through this vortex see ya!"  
"Wait Wong! Let me send you the net, glove and sword," said Mastic, programming them into his wrist brace. "I haven't had a chance to let you test them out to see how you like them."  
"This is cool man, thanks." He goes through the vortex.

On the grounds of Capsule Corp, Tasha and Kendra appeared.  
"Nortoria is here in this area from what the radar is showing." Said Kendra.  
"Why isn't it showing where she is in this area?" Said Tasha, searching on the holographic screen to find the problem. "We never had this trouble before."  
"Does it really matter?" Ask Kendra. "We'll just go to every place over here in this area until we find her." Then Goku and Vegeta come out of the house and flew off. Then the girls looked at each other with the same idea of going after them. They pressed jet cycle on their wrist braces, got on and followed them. Vegeta and Goku flew way up high in the mountains that was in a secluded area.  
"Kakarot, just remember this." said Vegeta, "I am going to beat the living day lights out of you."  
"What are living day lights Vegeta?" ask Goku, scratching his head.  
"Let me show you!" then he immediately disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku but he disappeared before Vegeta had a chance to hit him. Goku reappeared two foot away behind Vegeta. "You got to do better than that Vegeta."  
"Oh I will." Said Vegeta smirking, "Watch me Kakarot and see before your very eyes the ultimate form of a true Saiyan warrior!" Then Vegeta starts to scream as he transforms and the ground begins to shake violently and it could be felt as far as Capsule Corp. the wind starts to blow real hard then flashes of lightning and thundering took place. It was though a massive storm had come through even Goku was knocked down by it. After the smoke cleared, Vegeta was totally transformed. His hair was totally spiked with gray coloring on the tips of the spikes. His clothing was gray and black, so was his boots and he had a more muscular form.  
"Any last words before I pulverize you?" Ask Vegeta, smirking.  
"Even though you are at your ultimate form, you still wont beat me." Said Goku, looking serious.  
"You are a fool kakarot! you have not even reached this level of perfection! I can kill you with just the snap of my finger! That's how powerful I have become! Let me show you by tearing you to shreds!"  
"Okay," said Goku, shaking his head. "You have been warned."

Then Goku becomes super Saiyan three and they both charge towards each other at full force. From a far, Tasha and Kendra was watching.

"These guys can fight." Said Tasha.  
"Yes they can, but they are not as strong as us," said Kendra. "Lets demand them to give us the princess."  
"They don't have the princess." Said Tasha.

"According to the radar, she was somewhere in that area we were at and I believe it was the house that those two came out of." Said Kendra.  
"Well let's go find out." Said Tasha, feeling anxious to leave."  
"No wait." Said Kendra, grabbing Tasha's arm smirking. "Let's stay here and be entertained by them and then we go."  
"Cool." Said Tasha.

Vegeta and Goku were still fighting but then Goku saw an opening to get Vegeta and slammed him to the ground and Goku quickly backs away. Vegeta who's now even angrier gets up and charges after Goku and once again they was fighting at high speed but vegeta started to notice in his blows to Goku was getting weak.

What is wrong with me? I should have beaten him already; I am at my ultimate form! My power level is far greater than his but I feel like I'm being drain of all my energy.

"You want to know why you're being drain of your energy?" Ask Goku.  
"Stop reading my mind you imbecile!" yelled Vegeta, as he stops fighting Goku.  
"I'm not reading your mind Vegeta. You can only be in that form, for only a short period of time before it starts draining you of all your energy. Didn't you find that out when you were training? I sure did. That's why I wont use it unless it's necessary and when you use it, it has to be real quick before it starts to drain you of all your energy. That's why I said you wont beat me. So if you don't want to go to the hospital, I suggest you come out of that form now."

Right away, Vegeta changes back to normal and so does Goku. "Kakarot, why didn't you tell me this before I humiliated myself?"  
"Because you never want to hear what I have to say and you are always training so hard to beat me. So I let you make a complete idiot out of yourself."  
"How dare you call me an idiot?" Yelled Vegeta, at Goku and grabs him by the neck and starts strangling him. Then they both sense something approaching. It was Tasha and Kendra.

"Oh don't stop on our account." Said Tasha.  
"We were enjoying your little fight." Said Kendra.  
"Go away little girls, we're not buying any cookies!" Said Vegeta, still holding on to Goku's neck. Vegeta called them little girls because they are short but they are teens.  
"Little girls!" Yelled Tasha and Kendra in unison.  
"We'll have to demonstrate how big we little girl's are!" said Kendra. The girls shot an energy blast at Vegeta and Goku knocking them a few feet across the land before they hit the ground.  
"Vegeta, these girls are strong." Said Goku, getting up off the ground with Vegeta.  
"I don't care how strong they are!" Said Vegeta, in anger. "They made there first mistake by taking a chance like that, which will be there last mistake!" Then Vegeta and Goku get into their fighting positions and turn Super Saiyan.

Wasn't that great? Will Goku and Vegeta have the victory or will they get beat up by the deadly duo? Find out in Chapter 3. Please read and review.


	3. A cry for help CH 3

Top of Form

What's up? Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope so. Here's Chap 3.

A cry for help

"Do you realize who you are up against little girl!" said Vegeta, fighting her.  
"Don't call me little girl you ape!" Said Kendra, punching him in the face.  
"Ape!" Yelled Vegeta, "If I still had my tail, I would show you how much of an ape I can be! But since I can't, take this!"

He knees her in the stomach, takes both fists and slams her in the back, and she goes straight into the ground. He goes in the ground after her. Goku and Tasha were gripping each other's hands one trying to push the other another but couldn't.  
"Why don't you just give up? You can't beat me!" said Tasha. Gritting her teeth.  
"Maybe I can't but I sure will try!" Said Goku. He disappears and reappears behind Tasha to kick her but she disappears and reappears behind goku to kick him but did the same thing once again, before she was able to hit him. They keep disappearing and reappearing real fast all over the place never hitting each other.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. "That was fun Trunks. I really like playing battle extreme in extreme sports!" Said Tessa.  
"Trunks, I've got to go, I promised mom I would help her with the laundry today. Check you later man." Said Goten, as he walks out the door and flies off. Then Bulma comes in the living room.  
"I'm finished with your car Tessa but I had to use a more powerful chip for your car to work but unlike your chip, this one won't last long. This device you created is really detailed and complicated. When I had typed everything in to understand what makes your device work, it wasn't making any since. The information is all in the English language but my computer couldn't understand it and neither could I. It's like the technology on your device is totally different from the technology that exists today. Tessa I would like to get your parents permission for you to come to capsule corp. It seems like we may have some new technology on the rise that needs to be identified.

After hearing what Bulma just said, Tessa didn't know how to respond because she couldn't tell Bulma about the technology and English language that surpassed Earth on Nebula. Tessa was in a pickle but right away she found the words to say.  
"Uh, I can't, because my uncle help me make it and he doesn't want anyone to know how it was built, just incase it can be used against people. Sorry Mrs. Bulma." Said Tessa, feeling nervous.  
"But you just allowed me to look over it earlier and why would anyone use this device against a person? It's only a teleportation device." Said Bulma, feeling confused. "Tessa, if you're worried that I want to take the information on your device and make it my own, please don't. All I want is to help you discover if what you created is new technology, if it is, we can help a lot of people.  
"I don't know my uncle is a man who trusts no one because of his passed experiences." She looks at her wrist brace. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot I have to be at home by three and it's three thirty. Bye!" Said Tessa quickly pressing car on her wrist brace to put her car away and taking her teleportation device out Bulma's hand, then presses on it and disappears.  
"Something's not right on this picture? All I wanted to do was help," Said bulma, looking even more confused.

"Mom, you said neither the computer nor you could understand what was on the teleportation device even though it's in English. I understood it."

"Because some of the words were in plain simple English. What I don't get is the information in English that I didn't understand."

"I never thought I would ever hear you say that. You're an expert when it comes to reading the English language." Said Trunks.

"That's true but the fact still remains that I couldn't understand any of those words that were in English." Said Bulma.

"She probably mix words together to make it look that way?" said Marron that had been standing in the room long enough to over here the conversation.

"I hear what your saying marron but it wasn't a game." Said Trunks, after turning towards her way and walks over to her. "What's up Marron?"

"You tell me? You were supposed to meet me at the library an hour ago. We have a history test next Friday and we made plans to go study there at two thirty today."

"Ah! I totally forgot about that! I was so busy doing other stuff, I lost track of time."

"Was your girlfriend Tessa that important to miss out on our study date?" She said frowning at trunks."

"We'll, I better exit." Said bulma, quickly walking out of the room because she knew what was coming next.

"Tessa is not my girlfriend! who told you that lie?"

"I ask Goten when he let me in, where were you and he told me, he's in the next room with his new girlfriend Tessa."

"I'm going to kill Goten." He said shaking head.

"Why? Cause he told me the truth? We haven't been broken up long and already you're seeing someone new!" She said in anger.

"You can't talk! What about Mr. Cross Country Chris you've been hanging out with for the past two weeks? And don't tell me all you two have been doing is hiking, and studying!"

"No we haven't, but unlike you, he doesn't miss out on his study dates!"

"Look marron, you're right, our study date was important and I should have been thinking because that history test next Friday is important. But when ever and who ever I date is my business not yours. Stop being self-absorbed and let's continue to be friends."

Back in the mountains, where the fighting was still going on. "Yahhh!" Yelled Vegeta, shooting a strong energy wave at Kendra and she blocks it. She shoots back a double rang laser beam. That is two boomer rangs together, which hits Vegeta knocking him hard on the ground. Kendra quickly disappears and reappears next to him and kicks him hard. He went flying through three huge rocks and she immediately went after him. As she was about to crush him, he jumps up and grabs her leg and long hair then swings her around three times as fast as lighting strikes and slams her hard on the ground and puts her in a strangle hold.  
"I have grown tired of this little girl!" Yelled Vegeta, putting more pressure on the strangle hold. "What do you want with me and Kakarot? Tell me now or die!"  
"I told you already and I am not going to be the one that dies, you are! Electrolizeeeee!" Shouted Kendra.  
"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Vegeta. Goku stops fighting when he heard Vegeta screamed. "Vegeta!"

When Goku leaves himself open for Tasha to attack, she hits him with her laser chains and it starts to drain him of his energy.  
"Ahhh! What are you doing to me?" Ask Goku, Slowly falling to the ground.  
"Can't you tell? You're not much on brains are you?" ask Tasha, smirking. As she was about to attack Goku again, Gohan shows up with out Tasha sensing him and kicks her up high in the air. He disappears and reappears in front of her and kicks her hard back towards the ground. Again he disappears and reappears before she hits the ground. "Kamehamehaaaa!" he shouted. The energy wave hits her. Gohan made sure it wasn't strong enough to kill her but it sent her sailing fast right over to where Kendra was. Not realizing she was coming, because she was to busy enjoying electrocuting Vegeta, Tasha slams into her and they both go sailing off over six hundred miles landing in some trees knock out cold. Gohan runs over to Goku.  
"Dad, I'm glad I came before it was to late." Said Gohan, picking up a stone to break the chains so it would stop draining Goku's energy. "I felt you and Vegeta's power fading fast." Gohan puts some senzu beans in his dad's mouth. "Who were those girls?"  
Energy goes through Goku and he gets up. "I don't know." Goku gets some sensu beans from Gohan and quickly going over to vegeta and puts them in his mouth. Immediately a serge of energy went through vegeta and he jumps to his feet.  
"Where did that little girl go? I'm going to crush her!" yelled Vegeta, in anger. Then he instantly flies off to go search for her.  
"Vegeta wait!" yelled Goku and Gohan. They quickly fly after him.

Tessa arrives at Westville; it's a beautiful gated community where only the wealthy live. There was a long line of cars in front of Tessa also waiting to go in. Then she notices a booth with a guard in it.

"Darn it! That must be the person who checks them in! How am I going to get pass that person? Ah, I know how." She pressed computer on her wrist brace and a holographic screen appeared. She started touching on the screen rapidly in different places to connect with the computer in the booth to manipulate it. "Come on, almost there. Yes!" she said in excitement after getting in. She put in Mr. and Mrs. Edward and June Dotsworth and Tessa Dotsworth at 485 Pinecone Dr. which was perfect timing because she was the next person to pull up to the booth.  
"Hi there!" Said Tessa, smiling. "Can I go in now?"  
"No mam, who are you here to see?" ask the Guard.  
"I live out here sir." Said Tessa.  
"Oh really now? I never seen you come through here before and I have work in this booth for ten years. I know who comes and goes in this place and I know every street out here including the parks, golf courses and recreation center.  
"That's good sir but I do live out here. Check it out, my parents are Edward and June Dotsworth at 485 Pinecone Dr."  
"Aha! I gotcha! There is no Pinecone Dr!" Said the guard frowning and waving his hand at her. "Good-bye!"

"Look you idiot! I do live out here!" Said an angry Tessa. "If you don't check your computer right now, I will call my father who is a lawyer and you will lose your stupid, pathetic ten year old job!" Then the cars in the back of her started to hunk their horns and people shouted from their cars.  
"Pete! Just check your computer man! We want to go in!"  
"You wont know until you check the computer!" Shouted some one in the back.  
"Yeah!" Shouted some more people.

"All right already! Keep your shirts on!" Shouted the guard, as he starts to check the computer. Then the information that Tessa gave him came up on the computer.  
"What? This can't be right but there is always a first time, go ahead." Said the guard opening up the gate.  
"Thank you!" Said Tessa, in annoyance. She drives through and presses her scanner to check for a perfect area to create her street.  
"Come on now, there has to be a perfect spot somewhere in this area. Yes, here is a spot!" Said Tessa, stopping her car after the scanner pinpointed the area. Tessa pressed neighborhood construct on her wrist brace.

"Yes Princess Nortoria." Said a computerized voice.

"I want you to build a neighborhood street for me with houses on it. Now let's see, I want the two story houses to be huge, with two to five bedrooms, living room dining room, den, attic and kitchen with swimming pools and huge back yards. I want the streetlights to look like early nineteen century England and if I happen to miss anything, put it in.

"Yes princess," said the computerized voice. The computer does everything she asks for but it was the kind of neighborhood Streets on Nebula.  
"My bad, I forgot to tell you computer, on earth not Nebula."

"I'll change it princess." Then the computer changes the neighborhood to what she originally asks for and more; which included the house she's going to be living in.

"Thank you computer."

"Your welcome Princess." Tessa pressed DNA photo on her wrist brace.

"Smile princess," Ask a different computerized voice and her picture was taken.

"Now for the perfect parents." Said Tessa, as she pressed parental structure on her wrist brace and starts designing on the holographic screen exactly the way she wanted her parents to be. She designs them all the way down to their shoe size. After she finishes designing her desired parents, the computer adds on her DNA picture with her design. The parents appear inside of the house. The mother was in the kitchen and the father was in his office. Tessa puts her car away. She disappears and reappears inside her home. "Mom, dad I'm home!" Her imaginary parents came out and gave her a hug and kiss.  
"How was shopping?" Ask dad.

"It was great!"

"We didn't hear you come in," said mom. "Did you get the clothes you wanted for school?"  
"Yes mom, they had so many clothes on sale, it made you want to scream!" Said Tessa, in excitement. "I am looking forward to my first day in school tomorrow. Anyway, mom let's go up to my room, so I can show you everything I bought." The doorbell rings.  
"I wonder who could that be?" said dad, as he walks back to his office. "We weren't expecting any company."

"Maybe it's one of our neighbors." Said Tessa, walking over to the door and opens it.  
"Surprise! Are you glad to see me?"

Here is another chapter that was good. Will Gohan and Goku stop Vegeta from going after one of the hit girls? Will Tessa keep up with this fantasy or will it all come crashing down and who is this surprise guest that shows up at Tessa's house? Is it a friend or foe? Find out next time in Chap 4. Please read and review.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
